1. Field
The present invention relates to an integrated remote controller technology, and, more particularly, to an integrated remote controller and a method of selecting a device controlled thereby, which are capable of searching for devices in a range of control of an integrated remote controller via bi-directional communication, such as picture recognition, infrared communication, RF communication, or of automatically selecting a device that a user wishes to control based on detection of angular velocity (or user's hand movement) of the integrated remote controller, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with remote controlling technology becoming more common now remote controllers are controlling various electric appliances used in the home, the number of remote controllers therefore have increased in each home. As the number of remote controllers are increased in each home such that they cannot be properly cared for or that a user has difficulty to find a desired remote controller, an integrated remote controller has been developed to make a single remote controller include all the functions of various remote controllers.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0001702 discloses an integrated remote controller which includes: a function storage unit for storing information of a plurality of functions for devices controlled by remote control signals; function group storage unit for storing information of more than one function stored in the function storage unit, in order, according to user's selection; a display for displaying information of functions which are stored in the function group storage unit or function storage unit; a user input unit for selecting a plurality of functions, wished by a user, of function information displayed on a display, in order, or moving to select the plurality of functions, or simultaneously performing the plurality of selected functions; a controller for receiving input signals from the user input unit and performing commands corresponding to the input signals; and a remote control signal output unit for outputting remote control key code values corresponding to the function information when performing functions for devices. The related art integrated remote controller is operated such that, when function buttons are pressed by a user, a function list is displayed on an LCD area, and then when a selection button and an execute button for a corresponding function are pressed by the user, the selected function is executed.
However, the related art integrated remote controller has disadvantages in that, when a device is to be controlled while another device is being controlled, in which the functions between the device and another device are different from one another, since a corresponding function must be searched for again, to search for a desired function, after escaping from a current function, the search path should be relatively long. For example, when an air-conditioner is activated while a TV volume is adjusted, the user must escape a volume adjustment function of the TV and then search and select a Power On function of an air-conditioner, such that the searched paths are complicated.